<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Два кольори by jedi_katalina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017723">Два кольори</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina'>jedi_katalina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fanvid, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Translation of lyrics:</p><p>Life taken me and I was lost and blind<br/>But I’ve always came back to my doors,<br/>Like mothers sawing it has intertwined<br/>My sorrowful, my joyful,<br/>My sorrowful, my joyful country roads.<br/>Two colours,<br/>Two colours, dear to me,<br/>Together on the cloth, and in my soul I leave,<br/>Two colours,<br/>Two colours, dear to me,<br/>Red - it is for love,<br/>And black- it is for grief.<br/>Gray hair whiffed in to my eyes like frost,<br/>But I’m bringing nothing to my home,<br/>Only a bundle of old worn out cloth<br/>And my embroidered life it was,<br/>And my embroidered life on it, my own,<br/>And my embroidered life it was,<br/>And my embroidered life on it, my own.<br/>Two colours,<br/>Two colours, dear to me,<br/>Together on the cloth, and in my soul I leave,<br/>Two colours,<br/>Two colours, dear to me,<br/>Red - it is for love,<br/>And black- it is for grief.<br/>©  Anatoli Trojanowski</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valery Legasov &amp; Boris Shcherbina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Два кольори</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation of lyrics:</p><p>Life taken me and I was lost and blind<br/>But I’ve always came back to my doors,<br/>Like mothers sawing it has intertwined<br/>My sorrowful, my joyful,<br/>My sorrowful, my joyful country roads.<br/>Two colours,<br/>Two colours, dear to me,<br/>Together on the cloth, and in my soul I leave,<br/>Two colours,<br/>Two colours, dear to me,<br/>Red - it is for love,<br/>And black- it is for grief.<br/>Gray hair whiffed in to my eyes like frost,<br/>But I’m bringing nothing to my home,<br/>Only a bundle of old worn out cloth<br/>And my embroidered life it was,<br/>And my embroidered life on it, my own,<br/>And my embroidered life it was,<br/>And my embroidered life on it, my own.<br/>Two colours,<br/>Two colours, dear to me,<br/>Together on the cloth, and in my soul I leave,<br/>Two colours,<br/>Two colours, dear to me,<br/>Red - it is for love,<br/>And black- it is for grief.<br/>©  Anatoli Trojanowski</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>